Jasper The Fool
by Element Of One
Summary: (An idea I had for a "WHAT-IF" story, in which the plot of the episode, "Jail Break," turns out to be slightly different.) Jasper has just successfully killed Steven, but she thinks she killed Rose Quartz. In doing so she accomplishes her greatest achievement, but her worst "Nightmare" comes to light. (Story includes lines from the 2004 film "Troy," as well as biblical references.)


**Jasper the Fool…**

 **By: Element of One**

As Steven slowly put his hands through the transparent neon barrier, a buzzing sensation coursed through his veins, and he could now see a glowing yellow-like pattern start form along his arms. _"Whoa!"_ he exclaimed. _"Cool!"_ For a moment his eyes vibrated, as the outline of his body stood directly in the barrier, then he stepped forward and exited the confines of his cell.

When he observed his surroundings, he saw that there were dozens of other cells in his presence, then he immediately began running, as he remembered that Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were bound to be imprisoned as well. While he was doing so, he stopped suddenly, as he could now see another gem-being behind the confines of a cell, and she appeared to be struggling.

" _Umm….Hello?"_ he asked. _"Are you okay?"_

While panting, she let out a gasp, then she immediately hit the wall with her fist, which caused Steven to lose his footing. _"Great!"_ Ruby shouted. _"This is just perfect!"_

" _Uh, do you need any help!?"_ Steven asked

" _No!"_ Ruby snapped. " _I mean….don't look at me!...just go away!"_ Then she quickly turned away, as she curled into herself. Just as Steven was about to say something, she hastily turned back to face him, as she heard the sound of someone drawing near. Suddenly, her eyes became wide, then she shouted at the top of her lungs, " _STEVEN! GO BACK TO YOUR CELL! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"_

" _Wait…What!?"_ Steven asked. But before he had time to react, he suddenly felt a sharp pain radiating the back of his neck, then he saw his feet leave the floor as his body was lifted high off the ground.

" _Rose!? What are you doing out here!?"_ Jasper snarled. _"I should've known that you would escape! It was foolish to think that these cells could hold you!"_ Without saying anything, Steven grimaced in pain, as tears started to form along his eyelids, and he could feel her grip tightening. _"I guess I'm going to have to hit you harder!"_ Jasper exclaimed, as she brought him in closer to her face.

" _Leave him alone!"_ Ruby shouted. _"Pick on someone your own size!"_ But she ignored her, as Jasper instantly head-butted him, then Ruby immediately cried out, _"NO! STEVEN!"_ As she threw her body against the barrier, Ruby snarled, as she saw Jasper hit him a second time, while he was unconscious. _"I'LL KILL YOU!"_ She growled, as she could feel the barrier burning against her body.

In not being able to withstand it any longer, her body involuntarily jerked back, and Ruby now had tears in her eyes as she threatened Jasper. _"You're lucky this is between us! Otherwise I would end you right now!"_

Her threats didn't go unanswered, as Jasper simply grinned at her, then she activated a prompt on the outside of the cell, which caused the barrier to disappear. Ruby immediately summoned her gauntlet, as she lunged towards her opponent, then Jasper summoned her helmet, and she began to charge towards Ruby as well. As the two were fighting, the ground and walls began to shake, then Sapphire's cries echoed throughout the ship

" _RUBY!"_

After a few moments the fighting stopped, then Sapphire kneeled down in her cell and began to pray. As she held her hands together, she slowly bowed her head, then a single tear started to stream down her face from underneath her bangs. _"Please be okay!"_ She whispered, as she began to meditate. _"I'm so sorry Steven!"_

As she sat there, and quietly prayed to herself, she suddenly heard the sound of someone standing outside of her cell. When the barrier disappeared, an unsettling voice commanded, _"Get up! Now! So I can destroy you too!"_

Obeying, Sapphire slowly glided up towards her normal standing position, then she spoke quietly as she said, _"There's no need for violence. I won't fight. I know this is a battle that I cannot win."_

In her callousness, Jasper simply grabbed Sapphire by her arm, then she yanked her out of her prison and began marching down the ship towards other cells. As they were, Sapphire grimaced, as she could now see Steven's lifeless body being held in Jaspers other hand, as well as Ruby's gemstone, which was tucked away in his pocket.

Sapphire tried to reach out, so that she could touch Steven, but Jasper aggressively yanked her away and continued to march. _"I'm so sorry!"_ Sapphire whispered. _"Please forgive us Rose! We weren't able to protect your son!"_ As she bowed her head, she began to cry a little, but suddenly she stopped, as she began to experience a vision. When she did, she slowly raised her head up, then tears continued to stream down her face, but she now felt a "warm and nostalgic" feeling comforting her.

As she wiped the last few remaining tears from underneath her bangs, she began to gaze at him, then she quietly whispered, _"I'll see you again, Steven."_

" _Someday…"_

" _A lot sooner than you think…"_


End file.
